


Finding Lucidity

by Hammocker



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Riding, Stress Relief, Sweet/Hot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/Hammocker
Summary: Krauser was ready to punch the lights out of the nearest living thing, completely drained from a long day of work. All he wanted was some food and mindless TV, but unfortunately for him, Leon has other ideas.





	Finding Lucidity

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to [SocialDeception](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDeception/pseuds/SocialDeception). She helped me through a ton of this. Love you, dear.

Damn it all to hell.

Krauser couldn’t have been more tense if he’d tried. He’d been taken off a murder case that day. _Getting too invested_, they’d say, _too personal_. It was a miracle that he hadn’t punched anyone’s lights out.

Stupid goddamn supervisors. They didn’t know a good cop when they saw one. Probably not even if one did punch them in the face. The thought made him smile, but it didn’t last long.

He shoved the door to the apartment open, working his jaw all the while. Right then, all he wanted was some food and mindless TV before he went to bed.

And, with that in mind, Krauser collapsed down on the couch and spread out, shutting his eyes. For a brief instant, everything was quiet and he could stew in his annoyance.

_Too invested_. What a load of crap.

Krauser worked his jaw, wondering if any of the other guys at work were too busy gorging themselves on donuts and coffee sweetener to even bother to look at the leads Krauser had personally dug up. He was much too good for the station, always had been, and yet they’d done nothing but take him for granted.

Nothing bothered Krauser more than that feeling.

Unfortunately, before he could think out appropriate ways for him to get back at them, the silence was broken as he felt what could only be Leon settle down next to him. Krauser did all he could to ignore him, and Leon was silent in turn, but he edged closer by the second. Krauser could feel the heat from his body and the smell of the aftershave he liked so much, but at the moment he just wanted to be alone.

“Hey,” he said softly, and touched Krauser’s hand. “What’s up? You’re home early.”

“Just wanna be alone for a bit, alright?” Krauser said. Leon knew better than to be insulted by his bedside manners.

“What’s the matter, big guy?” Leon murmured in his ear, cloyingly sweet.

Krauser refused to humor him with an answer, only grunted and kept his eyes shut. Leon, never one to be deterred, reached over to start massaging his shoulders.

“Did someone say something?” Leon continued. “Were you stuck behind a desk again?”

“Now there’s an understatement,” Krauser gruffed, but refused to elaborate. When he finally looked at Leon, he found his expression wanton, and sure enough, before a minute had passed Leon moved his hands down from Krauser’s tense shoulders and down over his chest. Krauser knew that movement as well as he knew that look and sure enough, after a moment Leon was moving his fingers over the outline of Krauser’s pecs.

“Not now, kid,” Krauser gritted, pushing Leon’s hands off. “Shitty day.”

With a noncommittal hum Leon moved his hands back and pinched Krauser’s nipples gently through the fabric. Krauser exhaled through his nose, closing his eyes.

“I’m serious, Leon. Not now.” Krauser gave a grunt and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m so damn angry I’d tear you apart.”

“Talking big, are we, Jack?” Leon’s voice had dropped in pitch. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Krauser gritted his teeth, refusing to speak any more for fear of saying something he might regret. Damn Leon, always pushing his buttons.

Speaking of which, Leon’s hands had migrated further down, now trailing his abdomen through his shirt.

“You’re a little shit, you know that?” Krauser asked with a sigh, trying to push Leon’s hands away.

“Little shit, huh?” Leon asked, a lilt in his voice.

Krauser scoffed.

“Do I need to show you some discipline?” Leon asked, almost growling now. “I don’t like the way you’re speaking to me.”

It was then that Krauser felt his cheeks bloom, if only a bit, and he opened one eye to look at Leon. Leon was staring him down, his eyes hard and dark.

“Oh, yeah, you do need it, don’t you?” Leon said, reaching down between Krauser’s legs to the cock that had already gotten interested by the change in Leon’s tone of voice. “You need me to put you in your place, isn’t that right?”

Krauser swallowed around words that he couldn’t find. Gone was the cute, round-faced rookie he knew and- Krauser looked away. This Leon was something else entirely.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you,” Leon commanded, forcing Krauser to look at him by moving his chin physically back in position.

With a few blinks and another cursed flush of his cheeks, Krauser looked at Leon, near marveling at the change on Leon’s face.

“Talking back, are we?”

Maybe it was his military training, but something in Leon’s tone had Krauser’s clamp his mouth shut.

“Yeah, you’re good at following orders when you know there’s something in it for you, aren’t you?”

Krauser opened his mouth to protest, but Leon silenced him with another glare.

“Don’t talk back.”

Krauser only just managed to give a compliant nod, knowing full well what he was in for thereafter.

“Oh, Jack, Jack, Jack,” Leon tutted, his previous stern expression melting away to something sweet again.“You should have come straight to me,” he said, sitting up so that he could straddle Krauser. ”I know just what you soldier-types need.”

He started pinching Krauser’s nipples again, treating him as though he was just a _thing_, an object for him to use.

“Follow my lead, soldier,” Leon invited, pulling back to smile at Krauser.

Krauser let out a breath he’d been holding. All he had to do was follow Leon’s lead now.

*****

_Snap_. _Snap_. _Snap_.

The camera shuttered again and again, capturing Krauser’s form.

“You’re just such a pretty picture, Jack, even now,” Leon told him all the while. “Need a before and after comparison.”

Krauser bit down on the gag in his mouth, mumbling through it. He was face up on the bed, his wrists and ankles bound to the posts with leather straps. His cock was restrained by a ring around the base attached to a plug pushed into his ass. In his mouth was a red ball gag, allowing saliva to run down Krauser’s chin more than he would have allowed normally.

Leon placed the camera on the bedside table before stalking all around the bed one more time.

“God, you’re already hard as a rock,” Leon commented, leaning down to put his face at Krauser’s groin level. “Big man likes being tied down. You’re such a _slut_.”

Sure enough, Krauser’s cock twitched at Leon’s words.

“You’re so predictable,” Leon chided, reaching out just to put a hand on Krauser’s cock. “But at least you’re big.”

He gave an experimental stroke, and Krauser sucked in a breath.

“That’s all you’re good for. Being a big-cocked stud for me.”

The words stung, but in the best way Krauser could imagine. He squeezed his eyes shut as Leon hummed and pumped his cock.

“You want my ass, Jack?” Leon asked, kissing the head of his cock. “You need to feel me around your cock?”

Krauser bit down hard, refusing to give into the taunts.

“You have to tell me,” Leon sing-songed. “If not, well, I guess you’d be more than happy with a cock down your throat.”

Krauser steeled himself, turning his head away. He wasn’t so far gone that he would beg through the gag.

Soon enough, the attention on his cock slowed, and Leon gave a huff.

“Well then,” he said. “Maybe we should try something a little different.”

Leon crawled up over Krauser to straddle his hips. He reached behind Krauser’s head to unlatch the ball gag and pull it away. Reflexively, Krauser gritted his teeth, refusing to speak still.

“Why don’t you open your mouth for me?” Leon invited.

Somehow, Krauser couldn’t say no to that invitation. He didn’t particularly want to, would rather have kept his jaw set and defiant. And yet, after only a few seconds, he did as he was told, opening his mouth wide.

Leon leaned over him, bringing their faces less than a feet apart as he gazed into Krauser’s mouth like a prized horse. He hummed throughout, like he was making particularly astute judgments.

“I do love your mouth,” Leon concluded at last. “We can work with that.”

Krauser never closed his mouth as Leon edged up his chest before his cock was in Krauser’s face. Leon made no commands, simply lined himself up and shoved into Krauser’s mouth.

With a grunt, Krauser made an effort to relax and accept the intrusion, covering his teeth. Above him, Leon moaned and bucked his hips, nudging against Krauser’s throat. And, sooner than Krauser would have done with Leon, he began to fuck Krauser’s mouth.

“God, fuck,” Leon gasped, his head tipping back as he took his pleasure. “Such a- slut for me.”

Krauser might have sucked in a breath, but instead hollowed his cheeks, drawing a groan from Leon.

“Yeah, just like that,” Leon coaxed. “Sucking dick so good.”

Krauser gave an indignant grunt around Leon’s cock at that, but he kept his jaw lax, kept his tongue moving.

“Doesn’t matter if it’s a gag or a dick, does it, Jack?” Leon looked down at him, his pale eyes darkened by lust. “As long as it shuts you up, it’s all good.” He thrust in a little harder. “Keep you out of your damn head.”

Krauser’s cock bobbed and leaked, and he had to stop the moan that threatened to escape his mouth. His balls almost felt as if they’d rupture with the pressure, and he gave a few fruitless thrusts, looking for friction but finding none.

“So pretty like this,” Leon continued, blowing his sweaty bangs out of his face. “Big strong man like you, tied down. Almost wish you were on your knees for me.”

With a groan Leon buried his hands in Krauser’s hair, mussing it in the process, pulling until Krauser’s scalp burned.

“Yeah, you’d like that, huh?” Leon asked when Krauser groaned as well. “Sitting pretty for me, just waiting for a hard cock in you.”

It was impossible to chase away the slight flush Krauser felt creeping up his neck.

Unfortunately, Leon noticed straight away.

“Aw, makes you blush, huh?” Leon tightened his hold on Krauser’s head, and pumped his hips a little faster. “Knowing how much you crave a big cock and a man telling you what to do.”

Krauser grunted.

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me,” Leon continued, his eyes shut as he fucked Krauser’s mouth a little faster. “I’m not gonna tell anyone what a slut you are. Gonna keep them thinking you’re the big man, not the one with a cock in his mouth and a toy up his ass.”

Krauser’s cheeks were burning now, ashamed, but he couldn’t deny how hard he was.

“Won’t be fucking you tonight,” Leon said, voice rough as he approached climax. “No, no, you’re here to serve my needs, not the other way around.”

All at once, Leon pulled out, leaving Krauser’s lips swollen and his throat sore. He leaned down once again, his face just above Krauser’s.

“That’s all you’re good for, isn’t that right? Being a good fucktoy for me?”

Seemingly without his input, Krauser felt himself nod.

“Good boy,” Leon purred. “Feels good, doesn’t it? Admitting the truth.”

Shame burned through Krauser, in his cheeks, his neck, his chest. He could hardly keep his eyes open as he struggled not to come all over himself untouched.

“You want my ass, big guy?” Leon asked, grinding down against Krauser’s chest. “Want me to ride you?”

Krauser gave a cautious nod, wary of what Leon had in mind. Rightfully so, as it turned out.

“Well, I don’t know. Do you _really_ deserve it?”

Krauser gritted his teeth, doing all he could to ignore his throbbing erection as Leon slid down to fondle around his groin.

“Maybe…” he mumbled.

Krauser wasn’t sure if it was merciful or cruel when Leon picked himself up off the bed, leaving him to feel somewhere between arousal and orgasm, the ring around his cock both holding him back and egging him on. It might have been seconds or minutes before Leon came back to the bed, and all the while, Krauser’s eyes rolled up behind his eyelids.

He was snapped back to reality by a sudden, sharp pain. Like his nipple had been bitten. He wasn’t far off. As he turned his eyes downward, he was met with Leon attaching clamps to his nipples.

Leon smirked down at him. “Comfortable, Jack?” he asked, emphasizing the question with a sharp tweak of the clamps.

Krauser grimaced in pain, jaw so tight that it hurt. And yet, his erection barely flagged.

“Good,” Leon chirped. “It’s really not much of a punishment, is it? I know you love the pain.”

Leon’s words no longer seemed to register in Krauser’s mind. He was awash with a mixture of pain and pleasure all at once, and he felt as though he might pass out from it all. To add to that, Leon reached out to grab Krauser’s pectorals, fingers splayed around the clamps.

“You really don’t deserve it, do you, Jack?” Leon tutted. “Even after all this. Oh well. I’ll do you a favor this time.”

With that, Leon swung his leg over Krauser to straddle his waist once more. He popped open a bottle of lube and spread it over one hand. Leon took care of himself first, reaching behind to press two fingers into himself all at once. He gasped, and let his jaw hang open, tongue flicking out now and again to wet his lips.

“Fuck,” he hissed. “God, fingers won’t ever compare to your dick, you know.” He pulled his fingers out and wrapped them around Krauser’s cock instead. “So big. Want to feel it stretching me.”

Krauser bucked into the contact with all the fervor of a raging bull. He wanted nothing more than to get off, had waited more than long enough, was so damn ready to pump his seed into Leon’s waiting body. That was his job, his _purpose_, and Leon knew that as well as he did.

As if Leon could read his mind he narrowed his eyes in that special way he always did.

“Are you gonna give it to me, _Jack_?”

Krauser all but groaned at the filthy way Leon said his name, as if he was tasting it, savoring it.

“Are you gonna do your duty?”

“Fuck,” Krauser hissed, the first thing he’d said so far, and Leon gave a triumphant half-smile.

“Good boy.” Leon said before moving Krauser’s thick cock against his opening, sinking down just enough to tease. He merely chuckled when Krauser tried to buck against the heat. “Patience,” he chastised. “Or do I need to teach you a lesson?”

Krauser let his head fall back, gritting his teeth. The kid was gonna be the end of him, he knew.

“Good,” Leon murmured at Krauser’s submission. “So good for me.”

He gave Krauser another few strokes, before, without warning, he lowered himself down. Krauser’s head jerked up and saw inch after inch of his cock disappearing into Leon’s body. No matter how many times he saw it, he’d never tire of the sight. Fighting the instinct to push his hips up he laid still as Leon worked him. Only when he was buried entirely inside Leonhim did he dare grind his hips ever so slightly.

Leon looked absolutely wrecked for a moment, head tilted up, eyes closed. It almost looked as if he’d forgotten about their little game, at least until his eyes opened and he looked at him.

“Look at you,” he said, voice thick. “So obedient.”

He seemed almost drunk on the sensation of Krauser’s cock, but Krauser had learned over time that Leon wasn’t ever to be underestimated.

Leon half-laughed, half-moaned as Krauser dared to buck upwards into him.

“Aren’t you the eager stud?” he teased, keeping himself indiscreetly still. “I know, you want to do your job, soldier, but we’re following my lead at my pace.”

Leon leaned forward as much as the position allowed him, grinning down at Krauser. “And if you’re good, I might even let you come inside me.”

Krauser snarled, but forced himself to be still. He wanted that more than anything, wanted it so badly that he’d have gotten down on his knees and licked Leon’s boots for it.

“Oh yeah, you want that?” Leon moved his hips in a lazy circle. “Wanna fill me up like a prize stud?”

Leon wasn’t looking for an answer, he already knew, so Krauser didn’t give one.

“Oh yeah,” Leon continued, hands braced on Krauser’s wide chest as he started fucking himself painfully slow on Krauser’s cock. “I can tell you want to. Can tell you’re just about ready to burst, but you know better than to do that, don’t you?”

Krauser breathed through his nose, closing his eyes for a brief moment. Leon was right. Right about all of it, and Krauser hated how easy it was for the kid to figure him out.

“No, you know you’re here as my plaything, and playthings don’t talk back and they certainly don’t blow their load unless told so.” Leon ground his hips harder against Krauser’s pelvis. “You wouldn’t want to disappoint me, would you, Jack?”

Krauser gave a muffled groan at that, sweat gathering at his hairline from the strain of keeping himself still.

He liked this. This was better. Easier. Command. Obey. He could believe in this. So, he nodded his affirmation.

“You’re not gagged, use your words when I speak to you,” Leon prompted, grinding to a halt once more.

“Wouldn’t want to disappoint you,” Krauser said before adding quickly. “Sir. Want what you want, sir.”

“Now there’s my good boy,” Leon purred, reaching up to tweak at the nipple clamps.

Krauser winced, but it was only a brief reprimand before - _finally_ \- Leon started to move in earnest. Krauser was aware, albeit, only vaguely, that it must have been a hell of a workout for him, lifting himself up and down with only his knees. Yet he managed the feat with seeming ease, bouncing up and down on Krauser’s cock and moaning all the while.

“Fu-uck, you’re so damn big,” he cried out between moans. “You’ve fuckin’ ruined me, you know that? Never want another cock in me after you. Nothing compares.”

His breath was coming out more and more uneven, but Leon wasn’t even close to stopping. He just kept working Krauser and running his mouth.

“That means it’s mine, you know that, Jack?” Leon said, leaning forward to bear down on Krauser’s abs. “Your cock belongs to _me_. Just like your ass, your mouth-” Leon’s hands wandered upward then and he smirked. “Your _tits_.”

If Krauser could have flushed even further, then he absolutely would have. Those words - that one word - was absolute sin on Leon’s tongue.

“You’re mine, Jack baby,” Leon reiterated with a breathy laugh. “I’m never gonna let you go.”

A strangled groan escaped Krauser’s throat, betraying his true state of mind. He was desperate, truly desperate to get off at this point. He wanted to pound Leon, to pump his seed deep inside of him, to service him. Anything if it would just get him off, but only in the way Leon wanted.

It was only then with that admission did Leon finally relent.

“Come on, big man,” Leon taunted. “Show me that you can give it to me.”

There was the permission that Krauser needed. Without hesitation, he started to thrust his hips up and down as hard as he could from his position. It was more than enough it seemed, as Leon gave a swath of moans and yelps of encouragement.

“Fuck, yes, just like that, right there…” The words seemed to come before Leon could think of the next, his head tipping backward. “Come on, Jack, come in me, show me you’re a man.”

Krauser set his jaw and focused on the pleasure. He wanted to obey, had to obey, and quickly. He could do it, he _would_ do it.

He let his mouth fall open, snarling each time he pushed up into Leon, feeling the tight, velvety heat. He shut his eyes to better listen to the sounds that he was drawing out of Leon, the enticing moans that told him just how much Leon really loved getting fucked on Krauser’s cock.

It all came together in a perfect storm of things that turned Krauser on.

All at once, Krauser felt his balls draw up before a bellow escaped from his throat. He came in Leon _hard_, releasing his seed in quick waves. Leon tensed up around him at the same time, spilling all over Krauser’s torso.

“Oh- Oh, fuck, that feels- God, Jack-” Leon stammered over himself. “Come so much, fuck…”

Leon was right too. It seemed like minutes passed as Jack emptied himself into Leon, come spilling back out over his cock. It was unbelievable how much of a relief it was. Krauser hadn’t felt so relaxed in years, his limbs going slack in their bonds. His eyes shut, but not out of a need to tolerate anymore. He was simply content as he enjoyed the afterglow.

Leon took his sweet time lifting himself off of Krauser’s dick, but Krauser barely noticed. He gave only a small grunt as Leon took out the plug and the ring with it. He wouldn’t have even realized that Leon was, once again, taking pictures were it not for the _snap_, _snap_, _snap_. He must have been a sight, but then, so must have Leon.

Finally, Leon took it upon himself to first untie Krauser’s wrists then his ankles, letting the fabric slip away and be tossed aside. Krauser’s first act was to blindly stretch out, glad to have his mobility back, but just as fast to turn on his side, ready for sleep.

He heard Leon chuckle under his breath as he slipped in beside Krauser.

“Feeling better?” he murmured, nudging up against Krauser’s collarbone.

Krauser grunted affirmation, reaching around Leon to pull him close. Again, Leon laughed.

“That’s a yes, then.”

“Aren’t you astute?” Krauser snarked. “Yeah. You did good. That’s why you’re my princess.”

“If I’m your princess, does that make you my prince?” Leon teased. “Do I gotta make sure the prince of the land isn’t about to punch his boss?”

Somehow, Krauser managed to laugh as well, short and breathy. Everything seemed lighter now, his problems from the day just a distant memory.

Leon always knew how to set him straight.


End file.
